Pick My Partner
by mmmh-Hot-Sauce
Summary: Willow's parents enlist the help of a reality TV show to improve their daughter's love life.  All feedback is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Coopster5000 aka Me!  
>Rating: PG-13 for language<br>Uber Setting: Contemporary  
>Status: FINISHED!<br>Feedback: Yes please, everything is welcome  
>Summary: Willow's parents enlist the help of a reality TV show to improve their daughter's love life.<br>Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show Parental Control on MTV. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy.

Chapter 1: Picking The Perfect Match, Part 1

***

"Ok this is the lowdown," camera zooms in on a redhead leaning against a black Bentley custom continental "I got this killer, sick ass girlfriend but my parents hate her!" said the girl as she moved away from the car and walked over to a nearby bench and sits down. "They find her rude, obnoxious, and downright appalling," she ticked off on her fingers ... "while I find her hot, gorgeous and alright sometimes a tad bit crude, but what she can do with that tongue ring..." smiled the redhead as she rolled her eyes into the back of her head.

"My parents have been putting up with my girlfriend Kennedy for about a year now. And when I mean putting up I mean literally putting up!" said the redhead as she flashed some twenties at the camera. "So today, my parents are hooking me up with two extremely hot blind dates to prove to me that there are better women out there then Kennedy."


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Coopster5000 aka Me!  
>Rating: PG-13 for language<br>Uber Setting: Contemporary  
>Status: FINISHED!<br>Feedback: Yes please, everything is welcome  
>Summary: Willow's parents enlist the help of a reality TV show to improve their daughter's love life.<br>Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show Parental Control on MTV. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy.

Chapter 2: Picking The Perfect Match, Part 2

***

Ira: I can't stand Kennedy. She's been mooching off of us and our daughter long enough!

Sheila: I feel that Willow deserves someone better. Someone, that won't yell at her for the childish of things.

Ira: You ready to do this?

Sheila: Send in the first potential girlfriend!

The door swung open and a dark skinned women walked in and took a set on the leather chair.

"Hi what's your name?" asked Sheila as she looked over the files in her hands.

"I am Kendra Adams," replied the dark skinned women.

"What is your age dear?" asked Sheila as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Just turned twenty-two," she smiled.

"Well Kendra my daughter's former girlfriend doesn't do anything, what do you do for a living? Asked Ira, looking intently at the younger women.

"I's am a bartender at a night club," Kendra replied as she crossed her arms.

"Are you in college? Asked Mr. Rosenberg.

"No sir," the Jamaican women replied also with a shake of her head, "never went sir."

"Our daughter sort of has a need to be pleased as she calls it," said Mrs. Rosenberg. "She likes going out and having a good time... what would you do to give her a 'respectable' time?"

"I don't know about respectable but I would take her to a couple of my well known dance clubs and show her some of my Jamaican moves," responded Kendra as she got up and showed of some of her dance skills.

"Thank you I think we got enough," Mr. Rosenberg said as he pointed to the door. "Send in somebody else."

The two married couple just looked at each other with a look of shock then back at their papers as the door reopened.

"Hello, I'm Jenny," said a beautiful woman with dark brown tresses as she made her way over to Mr. And Mrs. Rosenberg's table to shake their hands.

"Um ...hi, how old are you? Asked Mrs. Rosenberg as she cast a wary eye on the women before her.

"I'm twenty-seven," said Jenny as she took a seat in the only available chair in the room.

"Don't you think that's a little old?" inquired Sheila. "Our daughters only nineteen years old! Don't you think your kind of robbing the cradle?"

"Ma'am your daughter's hot! And I know I can get her away from the skank she's with, even if it's only for one night," said Jenny with a smirk. "Besides all I wanna do is tap that..."

"Out now!" bellowed Ira Rosenberg as he stood up from his chair.

"Well, if you ever need me in the future," she removed a business card from her purse and tossed it onto the table before the Rosenberg's. "Give me a call."

Settling back down in his chair Ira turned to his wife with a gentle smile, "can't wait to see who's next."

"Hey what's up fokes? Smiled another brunette as she entered the room and plopped down in the cushiony leather chair.

"And who might you be? Asked Sheila giving the brunette a once over.

"Wo wo, easy there mama, and I thought your daughter was the 'les'," smirked the girl. "The name's Lehane. Faith Lehane, and it's nice to meet you."

"Well Miss. Lehane, my wife and I are tired of having our daughters girlfriend use us as her own personal piggy bank? Said Ira as he cracked he's knuckles. "What kind of job do you have?"

"We'll at night I am a bouncer for the club Snakeroot, but at day I'm training to become an officer."

"God, when do you sleep," Sheila asked with a hint of concern.

"I find time," was Faith's reply.

"The infamous girlfriend 'Kennedy' has a tongue ring which makes her impossible to understand. Do you have any body piercing's?

"No, I'm more of a tattoo girl," grinned Faith as she removed her leather jacket to show of her barbed-wire tattoo on her tricep. "I also have a tramp stamp but I think dad would have a heart attack if I show it."

"Tramp stamp?" inquired the Mrs. Rosenberg.

"Lower back tattoo...right above the ass," Faith smiled. "I can show it to you if you want to see it."

"Alright," he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Thanks for your time," Ira smiled as he extended his arm out for a hand shake with the young women.

"I hope you find somebody nice for your daughter," said Faith as she shook the Rosenberg's hands, "she sounds too damn cute to be stuck with somebody who's a bitch." And with that the brunette walked out of the room.

Over an hour had passed and so far only four candidates seemed worthy of dating their daughter, which wasn't a lot since they had looked at close to a hundred people already.

"I think there's only about another fifty or so left," stated Sheila as she leafed through some of the paper work on the desk.

As the next girl walked into the room they asked for her name and age and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"So Miss, ... Maclay, are you in college?" asked Sheila with a tiny smile.

"Oh y-yes ma'am, my s-sec-cond y-year." replied the shy blonde.

"What are you majoring in dear?" asked Ira in a soft voice so he wouldn't intimidate the scared looking blonde.

"I'm an English major sir, Plato, Aristotle, things like that fascinate me," she responded not once stuttering.

"Our daughter's majoring in computer engineering and business enhancement. Do you believe there's anything wrong with that?" asked Mrs. Rosenberg as Mr. Rosenberg wrote some notes down.

"No n-not at a-all. I for o-one d-don't unders-stand computers b-but by all m-means I find it very i-i-intriguing." smiled Tara after her sentenced was finished with.

"Are you the type that goes out and parties every night or stays home? Asked Ira.

"I say I d-do b-both. I-I'm out g-going. I I go to p-parties but not a-all the t-time," answered the blonde.

"Alright Tara thank you for coming today," smiled Sheila as she extended her hand to the blonde for a warm hand shake.

"T-thank you both," smiled Tara as she shook both their hands and cleared out of the room.

"She was very nice," smiled Ira.

"Do you think Willow will like that stutter?" questioned Sheila.

Mr. Rosenberg just shrugged his shoulders and prepared himself for the next women.


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Coopster5000 aka Me!  
>Rating: PG-13 for language<br>Uber Setting: Contemporary  
>Status: FINISHED!<br>Feedback: Yes please, everything is welcome  
>Summary: Willow's parents enlist the help of a reality TV show to improve their daughter's love life.<br>Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show Parental Control on MTV. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy.

Chapter 3: Picking the Perfect Match, Part 3

***

"Alright Amy Madison you are our last candidate, so show us what you got," smiled Ira as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well I'm in cosmetology so my hair color changes every month..."

"Great another freak," whispered Ira into Sheila's ear.

"...I have both of my nipples pierced and I've acted in porn once," said Amy as she ended her little autobiography.

"Did you just say porn? Sheila asked?

"Yea. I was low on money and needed to pay my rent...so porn," she shrugged her shoulders like it was a normal, everyday answer.

"So why should we pick you?" Asked Ira, trying to change the subject.

"Well if your wife doesn't mind I can show you right now on that desk," grinned Amy as she sucked on one of her fingers.

"Alright Miss Madison I think we have enough information," snapped Sheila, "please show yourself out."

"What eva..." replied Amy as she sauntered out of the room.

"Do you honestly think anyone of these women can date our little Willow?" asked Sheila with a frown.

"I know at least one of them can," said Ira as he flipped a book open with photo ID's of all the women who tried out. "Her," he pointed to a picture. "I pick her."

"Really? Her," Sheila gave a confused face before flipping the pages of the book to find the right girl for her daughter. "I chose her." she pointed out a picture that they both agreed on then closed the book.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Coopster5000 aka Me!  
>Rating: PG-13 for language<br>Uber Setting: Contemporary  
>Status: FINISHED!<br>Feedback: Yes please, everything is welcome  
>Summary: Willow's parents enlist the help of a reality TV show to improve their daughter's love life.<br>Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show Parental Control on MTV. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy.

Chapter 4: Picking The Perfect Match, Part 4

***

"Okay so this is where we are at," smiled Willow into the camera "We're at my parents' house, and down stairs is Kennedy," Willow pointed to the floor. "She's chilling with my parents as I get ready for my first date... and by god she better be smoking!"

"So all day yesterday my parents sat around staring at some mega hot babes just to pick out two fine looking honeys for me that'll mold nicely with my personality." Biting her bottom lip and leaning towards the camera. In a mere whisper "hey Kennedy, sorry babe but I gotta admit I'm kinda liking this."

"Oh gotta head downstairs, the dates are about to arrive and my parents are probably gonna kill my girl." Willow winked at the camera then left her bedroom for the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Coopster5000 aka Me!  
>Rating: PG-13 for language<br>Uber Setting: Contemporary  
>Status: FINISHED!<br>Feedback: Yes please, everything is welcome  
>Summary: Willow's parents enlist the help of a reality TV show to improve their daughter's love life.<br>Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show Parental Control on MTV. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy.

Chapter 5: Picking The Perfect Match, Part 5

***

"Hey babe," smiled Willow as she plopped onto Kennedy's lap and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh don't 'hey babe' me," Kennedy snapped as she pushed Willow off her lap and right onto the floor.

"Hey that's my daughter!" snapped Ira, face flushing red with anger.

"Then you hold her," grouched Kennedy.

"Come on Ken, it's just a stupid date!" whined Willow as she tried to sit back on her girlfriends lap.

"If it's so stupid then why are you going on it," complained the Latino.

"Just to prove them wrong," said Willow as she moved to sit on the couch," but since your being such a BITCH you're kinda proving them right."

"Ha take that Kennedy," laughed Sheila with a delighted little grin.

"Oh go eat a bagel Sheila," growled Kennedy as she turned her attention back to Willow. "Can I at least get a kiss before you go on a date with some tramp your mom set you up with?"

"Oh Willow don't fall for that s**t," Ira grouched but to no avail as the two young women set to kissing in the corner of the couch.

Shortly after the kiss started it was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh thank the lord my pick is her," said Ira as he rose from his chair and marched towards the door.

"Watch it's just be the bagel man," snickered Kennedy so only her and Willow could hear.

From the foyer a light conversation could be heard before footsteps reverberated across the hard oak wood floors into the living room.

"Buffy, you remember my wife Sheila, and this precious little thing is my daughter Willow..."

"Nice to meet you Willow," smiled Buffy.

"... and that," the man gestured to the women curled up against the redhead "... that's the rat that got let out of her cage."

"Ooh nice one Ira... now why don't you try growing a beard like a real married Jew."

Buffy just looked around in shock before addressing the redhead formally, "uhh, wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah sure," replied Willow, quickly untangling herself from Kennedy's grip.

"Hey shrimp," Kennedy called out to the blonde as she stood up from the couch, "touch her and I'll kick your ass up and down these here streets."

"Alright sit down China!" Ira practically laughed as he pushed the small Latin girl back onto the couch.

"Hands off grabby," Kennedy snapped, pushing the man's hands away.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Coopster5000 aka Me!  
>Rating: PG-13 for language<br>Uber Setting: Contemporary  
>Status: FINISHED!<br>Feedback: Yes please, everything is welcome  
>Summary: Willow's parents enlist the help of a reality TV show to improve their daughter's love life.<br>Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show Parental Control on MTV. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy.  
>Authors Note: Just to clear up some things in the chapter the little ** are the bleeps you would normally hear on the television, and if your television doesn't bleep out swears that is fucking awesome. Next little tad bit is the phrase in German at the bottom, it means "I will strike the shit out of you" in case anybody wants to know... and please if you're German or know German and the phrase is wrong tell me cause I'm not good with other languages. Thank you.<p>

Chapter 6: Raft Of Sheila

***

"Let's see what our girls up to," said Sheila as she clicked the T. V. on then made her way next to her husband who sat patiently on the couch.

"She's probably bawling her eyes out cause you picked a lame date," snickered Kennedy.

"She's more exciting then you," squabbled back Mrs. Rosenberg.

"Please, that dumb blonde probably thinks a good time is getting a fake tan and having her nails done," drawled out Kennedy as she picked dirt out from underneath her finger nails.

"That doesn't stop you from doing it three times a week," said Ira in a grumpy tone. "And with our money."

"Well it's always better with somebody else's money," smirked the Latino as she fingered a ring on her pinky.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face before I take it off for you," snapped Ira leaning across his wife to get a better view of his daughter's girlfriend.

"Ooh talk dirty to me big boy," she smiled wider at the irritated man then sunk further into the plump cushions of the couch as she diverted her eyes to the big screen T.V. where her girlfriend and a random blonde girl were walking around.

"Oh she does shut up," quipped Sheila before turning her attention to the T.V. as well.

-

"So where are you taking me," asked Willow as she walked side by side with the shorter blonde.

"We are going tooo... the beach," smiled Buffy as she looked up into Willow's eye's.

"The beach?" questioned Willow. "It's California, we can go to the beach when ever we want."

"Yes I know," replied Buffy with a smile still on her face, "but I heard you use to surf...well that is until you started dating what's her face. So I'm taking you surfing."

Willow stopped walking and just stared at the small women with a look of devotion plastered across her face. "Whaa?"

"Come on," said Buffy grabbing the redheads hand, "I know this great little place about a half hour from here. The waves are phenomenal this time of year." with a little yank the blonde lead her date to the MTV car.

-

"We are going tooo... the beach,"

"What a Fu**ing loser," laughed Kennedy. "We're going to da beach," she mocked the blonde.

"Look she's gonna take her to surf," replied Sheila "how sweet."

"Oh my god, no wonder your daughter's such a dumb fu**"

"Hey!" bellowed Ira. "You say something about her again and I'll kick you out of this house." He pointed a wavering finger at the young girl in a strick warning.

"Yea your right Ira," said Kennedy in a sincere voice, "my bad. Your daughters not a dumb fu**... she's a pretty good fu**, if you know what I mean." she licked her lips and gave a quick glance to Sheila.

-

"Wow, where are we?" asked Willow as she glance out at the ocean and spotted the fifteen foot waves.

"This...is Quaker," said Buffy "come on let's get you a board." the two girls ran to the surf shop and weighed themselves for the right board.

-

Once the two girls where set they ran out to the water an dove in. After catching a few waves and missing more then that Buffy decided to ask Willow about her life.

"Wow, you're a good surfer," remarked Buffy in amassment "were did you learn?"

"Oh my dad taught me," Willow gasped as she pulled herself into a sitting position on her board. "Been doing it since I was like five."

"Damn." laughed the blonde "I've only been doing it for a couple of years. You know, school didn't provide cheerleading and I needed to stay in shape and what better way then surfing." she smiled.

"Yea gotta agree with you."

"So you and Kennedy... how long has that been going on? If you don't mind me asking," the blonde splashed her legs in the water so her surf board got closer to the redheads.

"Over a year now," grinned the redhead shyly.

"So why do your parents hate her so much? Asked Buffy. "Besides the obvious facts."

"Ahh," half laughed Willow splashing water at the blonde. "Well she treats me like sh** most of the time and I have to buy her everything never the other way around. Also she cheated on me a few times."

"Oh crap, do they know about that?" Buffy asked her eye's nearly popping out of her head.

"They do now," Willow said as she pointed at several video cameras that surrounded them in the water.

-

" ...how long has that been going on? If you don't mind me asking,"

"Too long," snorted Sheila

"Over a year now," grinned the redhead shyly.

"So why do your parents hate her so much? Asked Buffy. "Besides the obvious facts."

"Hahaha," laughed Ira "see that's why we picked her. She's funny."

"...other way around. Also she cheated on me a few times."

"You cheated on her," growled Mrs Rosenberg, pushing herself of the couch.

"Oh please it was a one night stand," Kennedy waved off "like you never had one of those."

"Not when I was dating someone," Sheila continued to growl out, growing increasingly angry with the dense girl. "How could you do that to her?"

"Oh please she's fine," yelled Kennedy. "If she was so upset then why is she going on a date with two chicks."

"Just wait till this is over... I swear to god Ich werde die Scheiße aus Ihnen schlagen" Sheila muttered in German.

"Did you just curse me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Coopster5000 aka Me!  
>Rating: PG-13 for language<br>Uber Setting: Contemporary  
>Status: FINISHED!<br>Feedback: Yes please, everything is welcome  
>Summary: Willow's parents enlist the help of a reality TV show to improve their daughter's love life.<br>Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show Parental Control on MTV. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy.

Chapter 7: Sheila's Pick

***

"Is that her?" asked Ira as all three occupants of the couch heard the front door open then close.

Within seconds the redhead was in the living room, where her parents and girlfriend were waiting to bombard her with questions and statements.

"How was it?"

"Did you have fun?"

"I can't believe you actually went on a date with that skank."

"It was a lot of fun," replied Willow as she took a seat next to Kennedy. "And don't call her a skank, she was pretty cool."

"Whatever," huffed Kennedy, crossing her arms in anger.

"Why do you have to be like this?" questioned Willow. "Why are you being so mean?"

"Why do you have to go on these ridiculous dates?" she glared. "Aren't I all the women you need?"

"Oh baby don't you know it," leered Willow as she grabbed Kennedy by the back of the head and brought her in for a luxuriant kiss.

"Oh, knock it off," grouched Ira. "You're grossing me out!"

"Well it shouldn't be that hard to do," smirked Kennedy, pulling away from Willow. "I mean all you have to do is look at your wife."

"That's it," snapped Mr. Rosenberg jumping up from the couch and marching towards the brunette.

"Oh, no mommy! The rhino's getting to close to the car!" the Latino teased as she hugged herself closer to her girlfriend.

"It's a good thing my girls on the way otherwise I would beat the ever loving shit out of you," hissed out Sheila.

"O' I'm so scared," mocked Kennedy.

"Babe, chill." as soon as the words were out of the redheads mouth the doorbell sounded, indicating the arrival of her second date.

"And here's my girl," smiled Sheila as she bounced off the sofa and towards the door to great the next contestant.

"Bet she's fat," whispered Kennedy.

-

"Tara, it's good to see you again," smiled Mrs. Rosenberg as she opened the front door and ushered the blonde inside the house.

"You t-too Mrs. Rosenberg," greeted Tara as she followed the older redhead into the living room where two young girls and Mr. Rosenberg were sitting.

"Tara you remember my husband?"

"Yes. It's n-n-nice to s-see you again s-sir," she extended her hand out to the older man.

"And over there is my beautiful daughter Willow and her poor excuse for a girlfriend Kennedy," trailed off Sheila.

"N-n-nice to m-meet you Willow," smiled the blonde.

"Oh wow Sheila where did you find this one," laughed Kennedy. "At r-r-retards R u-u-us." she mocked the blonde while still continuing to laugh.

Lifting the Latino's legs off her lap, Willow stood up and walked to the blonde. "Hey, you ready to go?"

"Will, you can't be serious," choked out Kennedy in a shocked voice.

-

"Okay, wow! My mom picked a mega hot babe," smiled the redhead into the camera. "My first impression of Tara was 'damn who's the blonde haired goddess,' and that's no joke."

"Damn after all these years I thought my mom didn't know me at all but boy was I wrong. After seeing Tara, my mom sure knows I like them tall, blonde, and curvy in all the right places,' she emphasized her point by referencing the size of the other woman's boobs.

"I can't wait to go on this date," she grinned before walking away from the camera.


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Coopster5000 aka Me!  
>Rating: PG-13 for language<br>Uber Setting: Contemporary  
>Status: FINISHED!<br>Feedback: Yes please, everything is welcome  
>Summary: Willow's parents enlist the help of a reality TV show to improve their daughter's love life.<br>Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show Parental Control on MTV. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy.

Chapter 8: SWIMSUIT APPROVAL

***

"So Tara," the redhead gave her a charming little grin. "Where are we heading to?"

"Well I'm a m-m-major animal l-l-lover," the blonde admitted shyly. Her cheeks covering with a tiny blush. "So I arranged for us to have full range of the aquarium on 5th an Hampton."

"Oh really," smiled Willow in absolute shock. "What are we gonna do, what are we gonna do." she clapped her hands together repeatedly like a five year old child.

"I'll tell you when we get there," smiled back Tara as she grabbed Willow's hand and lead her to the MTV van.

In reply to the question and hand holding Willow just shoots the camera a look and raises an eyebrow at the same time before getting inside the van.

-

"So we're here," grinned Willow. "Now what?"

"N-now your g-g-going to go p-put on th-that," Tara stuttered badly as she pointed to a skimpy silk black bikini swimsuit hanging up on a rack.

"Oh yea, really?" laughed Willow as she licked her bottom lip. "And what swimsuit are you changing into?"

-

"Oh look how happy she is," smiled Sheila as she watched her daughter laugh and clap her hands in glee. "See, she's never this happy with you."

"I don't know about that 'mom', if you came into our room this morning around seven o'clock you would have seen how happy I was making her," Kennedy said as she thrust her hips forward and towards the older women.

"Oh' that's disgusting," Sheila squealed as she pushed the offending girl away. "And another thing... don't ever call me mom!"

"Oh but Sheila what am I supposed to call you when me and Willow get married?"

"I wouldn't be too worried about that if I were you," said Ira as he directed Kennedy's attention back to the flat screen T.V. where her girlfriend and the blonde were talking.

"...now what?"

"N-now your g-g-going to go p-put on th-that," Tara stuttered badly as she pointed to a skimpy silk black bikini swimsuit hanging up on a rack.

"What the f**k!" shouted Kennedy as she stood up from the couch. "Yeah, nice pick Sheila... get a f***ing horny bitch who wants to put Willow in a skimpy bikini!"

"Oh yea really?" laughed Willow as she licked her bottom lip. "and what swimsuit are you changing into?"

"Ooh," both Sheila and Ira said together to antagonize Kennedy.

"What the f**k." Kennedy yelled out. "What the f**ks wrong with your daughter?"

"Nothing's wrong with her anymore," laughed Ira. "She's finally moving on."

"Like hell she is," harrumphed Kennedy as she plopped back down on the sofa.

-

"...you changing into?"

"Well I haven't made my mind yet," Tara responded this time without a stutter. "I was hoping you could help me chose."

"Yeah!" Willow yelled before answering again in a more appropriate tone. "I mean yes. I would be delighted."

"O-okay come o-on," once again the blonde grabbed Willow's hand and lead her towards the changing room, quickly grabbing Willow's swimsuit on the way.

"Th-they're in there," she pointed to one of the changing stalls. "while y-y-your changing p-pick one and h-hand it over the t-top." she indicated the open space above the stalls before going into the one next to the redhead.

-

"I can't believe this s**t," hissed out Kennedy as she watched her girlfriend walk into a stall to pick out a bathing suit for some other girl.

"What, that Willow's actually on a date and liking it?" said Sheila.

"Or that you just realized that you're the world's biggest douche," whispered Ira never taking his eyes off the T.V.

"Hardy har har, you stupid f**k tard," snapped the brunette.

-

One of the doors to the stall open and Willow popped her head through the small opening revealing only a part of her swimsuit. Pulling one of the bathing suits out from behind her she shows it to the camera before shaking her head no and tossing it back inside the stall.

Reaching back inside the stall for the second bathing suit Willow pulls it out to reveal a navy blue bikini to show to the camera. 'I don't know... um nah' she mouths into the camera before disappearing back inside her stall.

After a few seconds of hiding inside the stall Willow fully opens the door to show off the third an final swimwear. Holding up a yellow polka dot bikini, she gives a big grin before nodding her head and mouths 'nice' into the camera.

"Hey Tara I got your bi.. swimsuit," willow shouted as she tossed the garment over her stall and into Tara's.

-

"I think I'm gonna be sick," groaned Kennedy as she watched her girlfriend approve of a tiny yellow polka dot bikini.

"Well take it outside like the rest of the trash," said Ira.

"Well while I'm heading out there you want me to bring out Sheila?" quipped the Latin girl.

-

"Wow," said Willow as she watched the blonde emerge from her stall.

"Y-y-yea wow," the blonde replied back as she took in the site of the redhead in the bikini.

"Ya like," Willow asked as she spun around in a slow circle for the blonde's approval.

"Oh yeah," she whispered out.

"Good... cause I like too," she nodded at the blonde's attire before reaching for her hand. "So what do we need swimsuits for?"  
>_<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Coopster5000 aka Me!  
>Rating: PG-13 for language<br>Uber Setting: Contemporary  
>Status: FINISHED!<br>Feedback: Yes please, everything is welcome  
>Summary: Willow's parents enlist the help of a reality TV show to improve their daughter's love life.<br>Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show Parental Control on MTV. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy.

Chapter 9: Paybacks A Bitch

***

"Umm close your eyes," Tara asked as she lead Willow through a gate.

"Why, is something kinky gonna happen?" asked Willow as she fallowed the blonde's order.

"Umm," Tara hesitated before asking Willow to do something else. "Okay know slowly step down."

Without faltering or complaining Willow lowered her foot. "Ooh, warm," Willow smiled as her feet came into contact with warm water. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yeah, open your eyes," Tara said in a breathy tone.

"Wow…oh wow," Willow said in a light airy voice as she took in the sight of the aquarium. "This is amazing!"

"Whistle," Tara asked.

"What?"

"Whistle like you're calling a dog," she clarified.

As soon as she let out a high pitch whistle, ripples started to appear in the water. "What … what's going on?"

"Watch," Tara got out just as a dolphin jumped out of the water.

"Holy crap," Willow shouted out with a smile, as she watched the dolphin jump into the air. "Oh my god, that's amazing!"

"Wanna go in?" Tara asked as she slipped an arm around the redheads waist, gently guiding her into the aquarium.

***

"Oh wow, wow," mimicked Kennedy as she made fun of her girlfriend. "It's a giant pool…whoopee!"

"Oh look how cute they look together," smiled Sheila as she tapped her husband's leg, ignoring Kennedy's rude outbursts.

"I don't know what is more boring, Willow's date," yawned Kennedy "or sitting here with you."

"Well since you're getting replaced anyhow, why don't you just leave?" Mr. Rosenberg said as he scooted closer on the couch to look at Kennedy.

"Please, you're never getting rid of me," grinned Kennedy as she rolled her eyes at the older man. "Your daughter loves me, and that's that."

"If you say so Damien," quipped Sheila.

***

"What's his name?" asked Willow as she and Tara paddled their way through the lukewarm water.

"Her name is Sally and she is three years old," said Tara as she rubbed the nose of the female dolphin.

"Oh! I'm sorry," exclaimed Willow, embarrassed that's she mistook the dolphin for a male.

"Don't be," grinned Tara as she swam closer to the redhead. "Sally doesn't mind."

"No, I guess she doesn't," smirked Willow as she circled her arms around Tara's stomach, the dolphin swimming idly behind her. "So what now?"

"Stay still, keep your feet straight," smiled Tara as she unhooked Willow's arms from around her waist and swam a few paces away. Placing her forefinger and middle finger into her mouth, she let out two short whistles followed by a long one.

"What's happening?" Willow asked, her eyebrows wrinkling together.

"Just wait," smiled Tara. As soon as the words were out of her mouth another dolphin popped out of the water, the head of the animal pressing against the bottom of the redhead's feet shooting her a few feet into the air.

"Holy s**t," cursed Willow, surprised as she resurfaced. "What was that?"

"That was Max," Tara said as she padded over to her date. "And you just dolphin dived."

"Did I now," grinned Willow as she splashed a small wave of water at the blonde. "What does a dolphin kiss look like?"

"Well, I can call Sally over and she can show you," smiled Tara as she floated closer to the redhead.

"Uhh…how about you show me instead," smirked Willow as she rapped one hand behind Tara's head and the other she used to grip her exposed hip, bringing her closer.

"Alight," Whispered Tara, her lips mere inches away from Willow's.

"What the f***ing f**k!" shouted Kennedy, grabbing the pillow beside her and throwing it down forcefully onto the couch as she stood up in anger. "This is such bulls**t!" Kennedy growled out in frustration as she kicked over the coffee table.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" yelled Ira as he pushed himself off of the couch to confront the agitated brunette. "Knock it off," he grumbled as he tipped the table back onto its legs.

"This is ridicules! She can't, she can't just go around kissing other people," declared Kennedy, her face flushed red with anger.

"But you can go around sleeping with other people?" Sheila shot back from the couch as she watched the teenage have a hissy fit. She grabbed the pillow that the brunette had tossed aside earlier and brought it to her chest.

"This is so…uhh!" Kennedy growled out in frustration before marching off to the kitchen where the sound of glass being smashed was heard.

Sitting back down onto the couch next to his wife, "Looks like we've finally hit a nerve."

"And Willow might have finally found someone better," Sheila said, pointing to the T.V. screen where her daughter and the blonde were making out feverously.

***

There lips parted gently at first, almost hesitantly. Willow's eyelids fluttered open slowly, twitching close twice before open completely once again to look at the gorgeous blonde before her.

"Wow," she whispered as she stared into Tara's darkening blue eyes. "That was uh…fun," she smiled widely.

"Wanna t-try something else f-fun before we leave?" Tara asked the redhead, her hands lowering from the girl's damp hair to rest around her waist.

"Yea," Willow said, the smile never leaving her face. "Like what?"

Once again, Tara raised her forefinger and middle finger to mouth, whistling for the dolphins to resurface around her and Willow. Grabbing onto Sally's dorsal fin, she gestured for Willow to follow suit with Max. "Hold on," she said, as she patted Sally on the side to get her to start swimming.


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Coopster5000 aka Me!  
>Rating: PG-13 for language<br>Uber Setting: Contemporary  
>Status: FINISHED!<br>Feedback: Yes please, everything is welcome  
>Summary: Willow's parents enlist the help of a reality TV show to improve their daughter's love life.<br>Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show Parental Control on MTV. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy.

Chapter 10: The Final Count Down

***

"Okay, so I'm back from my date with Tara. And man is she a hottie!" Willow smiled as she sat down onto her bed. "I can't believe both of my parents picked such hot chicks with great," She made an impromptu gesture. "Personality."

She sat on the bed quietly for a few seconds before getting up. Picking up a tennis ball from off of her night stand, she started to toss it up into the air. "Damn, this is going to be hard."

Tossing the fuzzy yellow ball onto her bed, Willow opened her bedroom door and made her way downstairs where her girlfriend, parents, and two blind dates were waiting.

***

The three girls stood in line. Kennedy in the middle with a sour look on her face. Her arms crossed in anger. Buffy stood to the Latino girls right with her hands in her jeans pocket, bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet. The short blonde looked over anxiously to the tall brunette then to the other blonde standing on Kennedy's left, noticing her blue eyes shifting back and forth uneasily across the room.

Before she could ask either one of them a question, the bubbly redhead came bouncing down the staircase, her parents rounding the corner from the kitchen behind her.

"So ladies," Willow began. "This was quit an amazing day to say the least."

"Puh," Kennedy snorted, looking down disgustingly at the blondes.

Continuing with the mental speech she prepared for herself while in her room, she ignored Kennedy's rude outburst and went on with what needed to be said, "But, unfortunately, I need to dismiss one of you right now."

All three girls held their breaths in hopes that their name would not be called.

"Buffy. You are an amazing, beautiful, truly wonderful person but, I see you more as a friend then as a girlfriend."

"Yeah, that's right," Kennedy laughed as she waved her hand mockingly at the blonde. "Buh-bye."

"I understand," Buffy forcibly smiled as she stepped forward. "It was nice meeting you. All of you." She nodded her head and started walking towards the front door.

The Rosenberg's just looked at each other in dismay. Disbelief covering their face that their daughter just turned down an amazing potential suitor. However, there was still one more girl available and unfortunately all of their eggs where laying in this basket.

"Buffy wait," Willow hollered. She jogged the few steps to the blonde. "I know there wasn't true chemistry between us relationship wise but…I do think we can have a friendship. I would like to be your friend…that is if you want to?"

"I would love to be your friend," Buffy grinned as she gave the redhead a big hug.

"Good," Willow smiled back. "Well, I have your number from earlier so I will give you a call later tonight to make plans."

"Sounds good," Buffy said before heading for the door once again.

"If you think you're keeping that number you are sadly mistaken," grumbled Kennedy as she tapped her foot against the hardwood floors.

"You know what Kennedy, you are getting on my last nerve," Mrs. Rosenberg protested as she pointed her pudgy index finger at the brunette.

"Whatever," Kennedy fussed, re-crossing her arms. "Willow just pick me and get this over with already," she looked at the blonde standing next to her, her head bowed downwards not meeting anyone's gaze. "This is just getting pathetic now."

"Actually, what's pathetic is that I actually dated you for a year," Willow said to her girlfriend. "We're through, get out."

"What! You're breaking up with me for this," she hitched her thumb at the shocked blonde standing beside her. She stepped forward to confront the redhead, "Seriously?"

"No, I'm breaking up with you period. If Tara will have me that's just an added bonus," she smiled widely as she sidestepped Kennedy and walked up to Tara. "What do you say? Will you date me?"

"Y-yes," Tara smiled shyly before being enveloped in a giant hug from the redhead. Then an even bigger hug from Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg.

"This is such bulls**t! Willow!" Kennedy stomped her foot down in anger. "Willow! You can't be serious?"

"I think it is time that you left," said Ira as he removed himself from the hug and walked over to the distressed brunette. "Here, let me help you out," grabbing the back of her shirts collar, he dragged her to the front door, tossing her out unceremoniously.

Slamming the door shut behind her, Ira returned to the living room to see his daughter and Tara still in a tight embrace while his wife rummaged through the desk draws, more than likely looking for a camera.


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Coopster5000 aka Me!  
>Rating: PG-13 for language<br>Uber Setting: Contemporary  
>Status: FINISHED!<br>Feedback: Yes please, everything is welcome  
>Summary: Willow's parents enlist the help of a reality TV show to improve their daughter's love life.<br>Disclaimer: Based on the T.V. show Parental Control on MTV. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy.

Chapter 10: These, Our Last Words

***

***

This is bulls**t," Kennedy continued to curse from outside. Grabbing the pot of flowers from off the stairs she threw them onto the floor, watching the vase smash into a million pieces. "If she thinks this is over she is so f***ing wrong," shouted Kennedy into the cameras as she removed a set of keys from her pocket and walked towards the parked cars in the driveway.

***

"So, you knew I was going to pick you, right?" Willow asked from the couch where she and Tara sat snuggled together.

"Actually, a-after seeing the c-competition, no," Tara admitted, a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Aw sweetie as soon as you walked in the door, there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I wasn't going to pick you."

"Really?" Tara asked insecurely.

"Hell yea," Willow exclaimed. "You're amazing. You have a great personality, smile, and.." her eyes shifted downwards for a few seconds to long.

"You're not that stealthy Rosenberg," grinned Tara, placing her index finger under the redheads chin, lifting her face back up. "I saw you looking earlier too."

"Sorry," Willow said shyly, biting down onto her bottom lip

"Don't be," Tara clarified before bringing the petite girls face closer to hers for a cherished kiss. Their lips parted and merged back together slowly, never fighting for dominance or to increase speeds.

Pulling away from the blondes touch, gently tracing her own lips with the tips of her fingers, "Yeah. Definitely made the right choice."

***

THE END


End file.
